


Dangers of Mind Connections.

by AnonIngram



Series: Short stories. [1]
Category: Nandroids
Genre: Alternate History, Commercials, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonIngram/pseuds/AnonIngram
Series: Short stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133069





	Dangers of Mind Connections.

A television set in a basement turns on, distant explosions and gunfire in the background. The television turns on, a catchy tune begins. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“At Sterling Robotics, we understand that family is everything,” Says the host walking onto the stage, waving to the crowd. “We know in these trying times, of famine, war, and the threat of violent radical communist take over. That finding someone to take care of your children, and keep them safe is harder than ever. And we gave you that in the form of the Nandroid, the Android nanny.”  
The host walks over to a nandroid, she curtsies in greeting to the host.  
“Harmony here is fresh off the line, brand new, latest in software and hardware,” The host frowns at the camera as it zooms upon his face. “But she too is not safe from communist or perverse temptations.”  
“See, a new kind of threat comes to your family's doorstep,” The host pulls up a long cord, and plugs it into the back of her skull.  
“Her death,” The host says with a severe face, as Technicians wheel out a computer towards the host, who plugs the cord into the computer. “Now you may have noticed this cord is from the charging station. And you’re right on that one, but from current studies and investigations we have found they are being used for a more sinister plot. It has many names; Mind feels, Jacking, head jamming, Mind Connection, but they are always used to take control of your nandroid.”  
The host walks to the other side of the nandroid as technicians begin the boot up sequence.  
“Outmodes, Communists, Vegans, and Californians will use this slip up in the system to drain the energy, or even steal your personal information from your nandroids,” The host says wheeling out a new smaller cart with a cloth on it. “Now how it works is, an Outmode being a Communist spy looking for data, takes their charging cord. Either bought or stolen from the black market, or just ripped out of their old charging station. And connects it into your nandroid, by the charging port here.”  
The host shows the point below her hair on the back of her head.  
“As soon as the diagnostic check is done, the outmode is considered a ‘charging station’ and takes, replaces, or removes the memories from your nandroid. Meaning the outmode can then take over the now empty nandroid body, or just leaves it as a husk to drain its energy.”  
Technicians unplug the nandroid from the system, and she falls down to the floor, her eyes black.  
“As you can see we have stored the memory of Harmony on the computer storage, acting as our ‘Outmode’. But now imagine if this ‘Outmode’ went around, and just infected every single nandroid in sight with a virus that makes her a Violent Radical Insurgent that would take your children hostage? Scary thought isn’t it, well you have nothing to fear.”  
The host walks over to the cart he wheeled in before and pulls the velvet cloth off it, showing a small square device.  
“With the new tracker package, it shows you where your nandroid is in real time," He takes the box off the cart, rips open one of her panels and sets it inside. It starts beeping right away.  
“As you can see it works right away, as soon as it’s plugged in. And if the Black box is tampered with, it will send an alert to the local police station. Making sure your hard earned investment is looked after, and Communist free guarantee.”

They boot her back up, and she stands up, unplugging herself.

Harmony, the host, and the Technicians wave as the camera pans out, as it begins to play the Sterling logo.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The television shuts off.


End file.
